Coming Home: Spain x Romano
by Pulcinella
Summary: When Spain's little tomato finally comes back to live with him, things can't really get any better. Rated T for Romano's potty mouth and a bit of adult humor.


_Coming Home: Spain x Romano_

_"Taco Eater!" Chibi Romano landed hard on Spain's stomach, jerking him roughly from sleep. "Wake up! I'm hungry!" He jumped a few times on the Spaniard's chest, and he began to sit up._

_"Romano, why do you always do that?" The chibi just grunted, continuing the jumping. Spain chuckled slightly, and tousled the little Italian's brown hair._

Spain snapped back to reality, 13 years later. Romano was all grown up now, having moved out of his house. The Spaniard lay face down on his bed, thinking back to the days when his little tomato was here with him. _"I miss Romano..." _Even though he was letting his mind wander, his thoughts kept returning to the Italian.

"Hey, Taco Eater!" The door creaked open out in the hall, and Romano's voice rang throughout the house. Spain sat up immediately and ran out of his room. "Ah, there you are. Miss me?" He didn't seem as grumpy as he normally did, but that wasn't a problem at all.

"Rooooomaaaanooooo!" Spain sprinted over to his friend, glomping him in the process. "You're back!~"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." The Italian set down his bags, and tried to pry the Spaniard off of him. "Ok, I get it, you're happy to see me." He succeeded in his goal, and Antonio released his grip, scratching the back of his neck somewhat nervously.

"Haha, sorry... So, how long are you staying?" Romano smiled and advanced down the hallway, slipping off his shoes at the doorway.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Yep, there was some sort of added cheerfulness from the Italian today. Usually, he was moderate at best, but now he seemed downright joyful. The Spaniard thought well of this, glad that his little tomato was finally enjoying life, and followed him into the corridor near his room.

"Eh... Where're you going?" This made Romano pause and turn to face his previous guardian.

"What do you mean? My room's still down this way, isn't it?" Antonio blushed again, his cheeks lightly flushing red.

"Oh, yeah, right... I forgot..." The two continued on their small journey down the hall, Lovino gripping the doorknob on his former bedroom. "Wait!" The Italian, startled, jumped a bit. "I... eh... Your room isn't there anymore." It was a lie, but for a moment, seemed the right thing to say.

"What? Where am I going to stay, then?" Spain took a deep breath before continuing with his dishonesty.

"Well, y-you could stay in my room... With me." Both boys' faces flushed. "Eh, I mean, I could sleep on the floor! It-it's not a problem..." They sat in a sort of awkward silence for a bit, before Romano sighed and walked past him, back towards Spain's room.

"Fuck..." He mumbled under his breath, obviously slowly returning to his normal Lovino Vargas ways. He opened the door to his comrade's bedroom and stepped inside. "It's fine, Taco Eater. It's your bed, anyway... I'll sleep on the floor."

"Eh, no, Lovi, it's seriously fi-"

"I'LL TAKE THE DAMN FLOOR, BASTARD!" Spain jumped slightly at the Italian's normal attitude, having somewhat gotten used to his more cheerful personality. "Not like it matters, anyway..."

The next morning, Romano's eyes fluttered open to find the sleeping Spaniard next to him on the hardwood.

"Aah!" This woke him up. "Taco Eater, what the fuck are you doing down here with me?!" Spain's emerald eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"No, Lovi, you don't get it! I fell off my bed, see? I-I didn't... You know..." Romano scowled at him, and moved to sit up.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get some breakfast." Yup, it had seemed that the Italian's happiness had worn off, much to the dismay of his former guardian.

Spain stepped into the warm spring air, looking out at the bright red tomatoes that grew in the garden before him. He took comfort in the fact that his tomatoes were the best in the world, rivaled by few and envied by many. The Spanish man smiled to himself as he saw a small brown head bobbing ever-so-softly in the midst of said garden, it becoming obvious that Romano was doing what he always did when he got upset. The Spaniard walked out towards the Italian, weaving through the light green vines.

"Lovi?" Romano's olive green eyes widened and he swiveled his view up at the older man standing above him. "Are you eating all my tomatoes again?" The Italian swiftly shook his head no, but the half-eaten fruit in his hand and his full mouth said otherwise. Spain just chuckled lightly and bent down next to him. "Well, save some for me, at least." Antonio gently slipped his tan hand under Lovino's white, raising it just high enough to get a taste of the fruit gently cradled inside. To this the Italian's cheeks heated up, and he turned away as to hide his blush.

"F-fuck you... Damn taco eater..." Spain laughed again, making Romano grumble at him. Something about his little tomato made the Spaniard feel so warm inside, almost as if he had... Fallen in love. He had to admit, since Lovino left him to start his own life, Spain couldn't keep his thoughts off the little Italian. Sure, he had other things to deal with, like the economy and foreign trade and things like that, but this tomato garden was what he used to keep his mind off of the more troubling matters. Everyday he would come outside and tend to the plants, making sure each and every tomato was just the right shade of red before gently plucking it from the vine on which it grew. It always reminded him of Romano, for some reason, and he loved Romano... Now was the time.

"Lovi, you wanna go out with me?" He saw the Italian stiffen where he was sitting, drawing in a deep breath through his nose. "Eh, I meant... Go out to dinner tonight? You know, to celebrate you coming back home." He flashed a typical Spain smile, his shiny white teeth glinting slightly in the morning sun and his emerald green eyes closing for a moment. A bit of pink corrupted his tan cheeks, and his dark brown hair was blown somewhat in the wind. The Italian smiled as well, and nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

The two opened the door to the restaurant that Antonio picked out, it being a nice, higher-end Spanish cafe. The waitress greeted them with a warm smile, and started speaking in Spanish. Antonio responded in his native language, leaving Romano to wonder what they were talking about. Spain appeared to be flirting with her, so the Italian gave him a sharp jab in the side with his elbow, and they proceeded to a table set for two. After ordering their food, the two sat for a while in silence before the Spaniard began to speak.

"Lovi... I have something to say." The Italian scanned Antonio's face for any hint of a joke, but it remained serious, something that you didn't see often in the happy-go-lucky brunette.

"Hm?" He sipped on the glass of water placed in front of him and tried to keep calm. Really he wanted to know what was so important that it even made Spain's face contort to something as unhappy as this.

"Aquí vamos*," he whispered to himself, before taking a deep breath as to gather confidence for the courageous move he was about to make. "Lovino Vargas, I've always had a little crush on you, but it was only until today in the tomato garden that I noticed it. I missed you so very much when you left me, and now that you joined me again, well, it's the best thing that's happened in a long time. Basically what I'm saying is that... I love you, Lovi." Romano gasped slightly, inhaling water as he did so. This caused him to set down the glass and cough a few times before letting his olive eyes meet Spain's emerald.

"Ti amo, Spain." The Italian smiled at his new boyfriend, who started chuckling slightly. "What?"

"I just think it's so adorable when you pronounce things wrong... It's actually 'te amo..." Romano just rolled his eyes before playfully punching Spain's arm.

"You say tomato... I say tomahto. You say 'te amo', I say 'ti amo'. Same thing, Toni. It still means that I love you.

**Author's Note:**

Yes! The first fanfic that I actually finished before the deadline! I feel like I completed some great feat of black magic, or something. Anyway, more Spamano, because I _totally_ need more Spamano on my account. -.- Oh well, it's cute! Working on chapter 7 of Stranded, so I'm not quite sure when I'm actually gonna get the next chapter of Elizaveta in Wonderland written...

*Here we go


End file.
